Trophy
by keithcasper
Summary: When Hasings takes JJ after both her and Cruz reveal their codes, will the team be able to find her and stop him? Or will Hastings and his band of terrorists get out of the country with the codes - and JJ? (Varying POV's)
1. Chapter 1

**JJ and Cruz give in, revealing their codes, but Hastings still wants more. He decides to take JJ as a prize during their escape. Will the team be able to find her before she is taken out of the country or before Hastings thinks of her of just a liability?**

/

Chapter 1 - JJ's POV

I watched bitterly as the unfamiliar colleague of Askari and Hastings typed into the computer and looked up. I looked at Matt, who gave me a half-smile.

"We're in. It worked" he said. I felt Hastings put a hand on my head and he ran it down my tangled hair. I turned my head to the side and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Start with base security calls and covert deployments," Hastings commanded the tech man. I opened my eyes when I felt a hand cupping my cheek. Hastings smiled as my eyes met his and I felt sick. I tried to appear strong, but I wasn't fooling him. I didn't care anymore, though. He laughed a little and kept staring at me. I looked down, ignoring his touch and his stare.

"What?" Askari asked, looking at Hastings. I looked up and Hastings seemed deep in thought.

"Let's take Jareau with us..." He said slowly. My head shot up in attention as I felt tears forming in my eyes. A large knot in my throat grew and my stomach felt twisted.

"Are you crazy?" Askari hissed. Hastings removed his hand from my cheek and walked towards the center table. He picked up a syringe and filled it up with the same liquid Askari used when I first got here.

"She could be of use. Leverage, more information, etcetera," Hastings said as he carefully drew up the drug. I looked towards Askari and he shrugged.

"Fine. But she's your responsibility," he said as he yanked on Matt's chains, bringing him up to the same standing position I was in now. Hastings set down the vial containing the drug and held the syringe in his hand. He smirked as he walked towards me.

"No, please," I whispered. He put a hand on my cheek and ran it behind my head and in front of my hair.

"Shh..." He said soothingly."It's ok." His voice was smooth and calming, but I knew who he was. I brought my leg up in between his legs and hit his groin. He groaned out in pain as his legs gave way and he stumbled to the ground. Askari chuckled a little behind me as Hastings groaned while getting up. He roughly grabbed my hair and pulled it back, forcing me to look up. I winced in the sudden sharp pain, but held in my pain. I felt him move my sleeve down as he held the syringe in his mouth. He grabbed it with the hand he just used to move my sleeve.

"No!" I shouted as I started to struggle. His other hand pulled down sharply on my hair and I stopped resisting. I felt the needle enter my arm and a warm liquid flowing through me. A tear left my eye as he released my hair. My head slumped forward, but I couldn't help it. I tried to raise it, but that just made me more tired. I felt the chains loosen as my arms lowered and I felt myself lying on the ground. I tried to pick myself up, but was too weak against the power of the drugs. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Hastings stupid smirk right in front of my eyes.

/

 **I know it's not much now, but I'm just starting out. If you like the story, please give it a follow/favorite and write a review to tell me what I can improve about it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Hotch's POV)

 _Minutes later_

Prentiss and I burst into the basement of Luther and Broadchruch. Mateo Cruz laid on the floor, a large pool of blood next to him and a large gash in his stomach. I knelt down and applied pressure on the wound.

"Where's JJ?!" Prentiss asked worriedly.

"He...he got...her..." Cruz wheezed out.

"What do you mean?!" She shouted. Two paramedics ran into the room with a gurney.

"We got this. You should both get back to your team. They're in the lobby," one said to me as the other attended to Cruz. I nodded and followed Prentiss out of the basement and into the lobby. Everyone looked confused as they saw Prentiss and I return without JJ.

"Where is she?" Reid asked.

"They got away with her," I said through gritted teeth. Morgan rubbed the back of his head angrily.

"Do we know where they went?" Rossi asked.

"They could be anywhere. Even out of the country," Blake sighed.

"Best we can do right now is go back to the BAU and learn more about Askari. Now, Morgan and Blake, I want you two to go to the hospital with Cruz to question him when he's up to it. Find out everything he remembers. We don't rest until she's back. Now let's get to it," I said firmly to the team. They all nodded as we exited the building and headed back to the BAU.

/

(JJ's POV)

I awoke and immediately felt I was on a plane. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a couch in a large jet. I stifled a groan in the pain in my side and uncomfortably say up. Cuffs covered my wrists and the door most-likely connecting the back of the plane (where I believed I was) to the rest of the plane was closed. The mug on the table next to the couch caught my attention. Steam rose out of it and it smelled like tea. I looked longingly at it, but shook my head. Who knows what was in that. I lied back down and closed my eyes again. I wanted to sleep. I was so tired, exhausted, really. But my mind wouldn't allow it. Despite my fatigue, I knew who was behind that door. The group that abducted, drugged, and tortured me. I wouldn't allow myself to fall asleep and become vulnerable. My fears were confirmed when I heard someone enter. I opened my eyes to find it to be Hastings. I saw a gun on his hip and felt sweat collect nervously in my palms. He smiled at me and picked up the mug from the table. He sat down on the couch and was right to the side of me.

"Here," he said, reaching in his pocket and taking out an orange container with pills inside. "Painkillers. It'll really help, trust me." I should've known better, but I couldn't ignore the pain in my side any longer. I took the container from him and popped one in my mouth and swallowed it. "And you should drink something," he said, holding out the mug. Every cell in my body had to restrain me from hitting that mug out of his hands. Instead, I just looked away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled, forcing me to sit up. I slowly got up and reluctantly took the mug from him.

"What is it?" I asked blankly, looking from him to the mug.

"Just tea," he said in his smooth voice. If I didn't know about the man he was, I would've believed him.

"Like I'd believe you," I said angrily and set the mug on the table. He smirked and picked up the mug again and held it out.

"If I wanted to hurt you, Jareau," he said in a soft, but vicious, voice. "I would've." I felt shivers go down my back as I took the mug once again and took a sip. The taste of mint filled my mouth, but an odd aftertaste came after. I hesitated to drink more, but felt Hastings cold eyes watching me. I finished the mug quickly and swallowed hard, my throat burning a little after the last gulp. My heart dropped when I recognized the familiar burning feeling.

"What was in that?" I asked nervously, feeling the color rush from my face. He smiled and moved my hair behind my ears.

"Just a little something to help you...relax," he said calmly. "You seem really tense."

I lied back down and sighed.

"I just wanna talk about all this," he said, putting a hand on my hip. I tensed up instinctively. "I know this is hard. But I'm going to be rich and we can have a life together, Jennifer. I _want_ us to have a life together."

"If you think I'd ever be by your side willingly, you're..." I started to say, but found my vision starting to blur and my speech became fumbled. "You're...you're wrong..." I sighed heavily as I felt my whole body ease without my control. I felt oddly relaxed, even with the man who attempted to rape me sitting right next to me with his hand on me. The pain in my side numbed away, but I knew what he did. Even through my drugged, alcohol-induced state, I realized he tricked me with the supposed "pain-killer".

"What...what was th..." I said slowly, but lost my words mid-sentence as I felt my head lull to the side.

"What was that, Jareau?" Hastings said. Through my blurred vision I could see him smiling in victory. I wasn't unconscious, no, nothing so merciful as sleep. But I was even more vulnerable and helpless.

"What was that...pill you...gave..." I mumbled. I couldn't even finish the sentence. Every word was a struggle to push out.

"Something to help you calm down..." He whispered as he brought a leg on the other side of me and got on top of me. He smiled as I felt his lips connect with my neck.

"N...no...please..." I slurred. "No..."

"Shh...it's all ok. You just relax..." He cooed in my ear as his fingers ran through my hair. "You don't have to worry about _anything_."

I felt a tear escape my eye as I tried to fight the effects of, not only the sedative, but also the alcohol he put in my tea. No matter what I did, I couldn't muster enough strength to do anything. I felt the buttons of my shirt being unbuttoned and felt my shirt being opened.

"You...are perfect..." Hastings soothingly said as he ran his hands over my stomach. I couldn't even tense up. I had no control over any function of my body anymore. All I could do was watch and listen as Hastings did whatever he pleased with me. His lips were now on my chest and moved down my stomach.

"Hast...Hastings..." I said slowly.

"Shh...just be quiet," he said sweetly. I felt myself become even more tired and my vision blackened around the edges. I felt myself drift out of consciousness for a short time before a stinging pain reached my cheek. "Stay awake..." He said between kisses on my body. "Show me how _strong_ you are, Jennifer," he cooed softly. I didn't want to fight it anymore. I was tired. I felt the darkness come again, and quickly accepted it. This time, I stayed out for a while.

/

 **Thank you those who gave it a review! Keep letting me know what you guys think of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Morgan's POV)

Five hours gone

My leg bounced up and down anxiously as we waited to hear from the doctor of Cruz's condition. If he didn't make it or wasn't well enough to tell us where JJ could be, the odds would be stacked highly against us.

"He'll make it," Blake said suddenly. I looked up and saw her watching me. Any profiler could read anxiety as easily as a high schooler reading a child's book. "Hotch said he was talking to him and Prentiss. That means he was still conscious and well enough to know what was going on. He'll be fine and he'll help us find JJ." I looked back down at the floor and sighed.

"I just hope he's cleared for questioning soon," I grumbled, still looking at the floor. The door to the waiting room opened and my head shot up.

"'Mateo Cruz,'" the nurse announced to the waiting room filled with people. I stood up and followed Blake and the nurse down the hallway of patients' rooms. "He has a deep stab wound in his abdomen, but it didn't hit anything major. He's very lucky," the nurse said just as we reached his room.

"Is he up to answering some questions?" I asked. The nurse nodded.

"He is. But, he may not remember everything right away and what he does remember may not be clear. But, yes, he is cleared."

"Thank you," Blake said and the nurse walked back down the hall. I lightly knocked on the door and opened it. Cruz lay on the hospital bed with a tube in his nostrils and an IV in his arm.

"Hey," Blake smiled to Cruz. She sat in the chair near his bed and I leaned against the wall.

"Hi…" Cruz said slowly. He looked at me and saw my sour expression and he frowned. "They got...away with her...didn't they?"

"Yeah, man," I sighed. "they did. You need to tell us _everything_ you remember, ok?" Cruz nodded and closed his eyes.

"I didn't want to give up my code…" he sighed slowly. "But...he threatened...to rape...rape her."

"Yeah, we expected that from Askari. Did he?" Blake asked. Cruz's eyes opened and his brows furrowed in a confused manner.

"Askari? No…" he shook his head. "Hastings was going to. Askari didn't try to...rape her."

"Hastings…" I said, thinking. "He's part of your old taskforce, right?" I asked Cruz, thinking back to the file we read on Askari. It mentioned Hastings. "He's involved in all of this? He was presumed KIA."

"JJ figured out there was...a traitor among us...but there was actually...two…" Cruz said frowning.

"Just go back to what happened in the basement," Blake said firmly, getting Cruz back on track.

"I gave up my code so she wouldn't...have to go through that…" Cruz said. "Hastings told Askari...he wanted to take JJ with them. Askari was...reluctant, but...said she could go with them. Hastings...drugged her, knocking...her out. That's when Askari stabbed me. I heard...them talking...but I couldn't make out what...they were saying…"

"Man, you gotta really think. Whatever they were saying could maybe help us with JJ," I got off of the wall and walked to the end of his bed. He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. His eyes shot open and he looked right at me.

"Hastings was talking about Texas. Askari was talking about the Caribbean, but I saw Askari nod when Hastings said something. I think they went to Texas for now...they probably took a plane too. They have...the money and the means," Cruz said quickly, but found himself out of breath at the end of the sentence. I nodded and exited the room, pulling out my phone. I dialed Garcia's number and she picked up almost instantly

"Please tell me you know where she is," Garcia said after picking up.

"We have an idea of where she is," I said. "Can you pull up all flights coming into private airfields in Texas within the last 5-8 hours?"

"That will be a long list of flights. But, one of them will be carrying our JJ. All flights, private or not, are recorded. Can you give me more information?" She asked. I bit my lip and came up with an idea.

"It won't be a cargo plane or a large plane. Most likely a jet, like the BAU jet," I said.

"38 flights," she sighed.

"Do they say how many people they were carrying or where they came from?"

"Not...all of them. But some of them do. The ones that do didn't come from DC, so that narrows it down to...19. Still a long list," she said.

"Better than nothing, right? Listen, you pull up all the information about those 19 flights that you can and make copies. Have the team look at them, ok?" I instructed.

"Yeah...yeah ok…" she said slowly, worrying about JJ.

"Hey. We'll find her, ok?"

"Ok…" she sighed and hung up. I dialed Hotch's number and he picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, Hotch, Garcia is pulling up a list of flights from Texas. One of them is the one JJ was on," I told him.

"Good, that's a start," he said with a bit of relief in his voice.

"Also, have someone look over Hastings file. He's involved in all of this. It was his idea to take JJ with them," I said.

"Will do. You and Blake get back here, though. We need everyone looking at these flights," he said and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back into Cruz's room. "Blake, Hotch wants us back right now."

"You guys will...find her...right?" Cruz asked as Blake stood up.

"We will. I promise you that," Blake answered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Hotch's POV)

Six hours gone

Morgan and Blake entered the round table room as I got all of the files from Garcia.

"Everyone grab a file on the flights and look over it. A flight from here to Texas will be about 3-4 hours long. They should be wherever they were headed to by now, assuming they left right away. Look at departure times."

"JJ has been gone about six hours, so they would've left around 8:00 ish and arrived a little over midnight," Reid said.

"Garcia, you look over Askari and Hastings. See if they have any connection to Texas and why they would go there," I told Garcia.

"Right away sir," she said quickly and exited the conference room. "Everyone, let's get to work." After those last few words, everyone was silent, working diligently. I got through my pile of files and none were a match. Their departure times didn't match the one we had on Hastings and Askari.

"I have two possible flights in my pile. One doesn't have the departure time, but the arrival is a little over midnight. The other one doesn't have either, so we'll have to check that one out."

"I have one here. Both the departure and arrival time match," Prentiss said.

"I have two with neither a departure or arrival time," Rossi said.

"One with both here, one with neither," Blake said.

"I don't think they would risk putting either of the times, even if one was missing," Reid said. "They probably didn't mark their departure or arrival times."

"I think Reid's right. These guys don't want to be traced or found, so leave as little evidence as possible," Morgan said.

"Well, if that's the case, then we have four airports," I said.

"My file with neither the departure or arrival time says this airport is about ten miles outside of Dallas. A small, privately owned airport by Rexum Soda company," Morgan said, reading over it again.

"One of these airports is owned by Jenkin's Rum company near Houston and the other is just a cargo plane depot for Houston's airport," Rossi read from his files.

"Mine is owned by a millionaire by the name of 'Dwayne Ricks'. It's just east of the New Mexico-Texas border," Blake said.

"Sir, I found a connection!" Garcia shouted. She walked quickly into the room and turned on the screen in the room. A picture of a man appeared on the screen next to Michael Hastings. "The guy on the right, well we all know him," she said bitterly. "But, the guy on the left is Michael's brother, Keegan. He is the vice-president of the human resources department in a fine rum company."

"What's the name of the company?" I asked eagerly.

"Umm…" she said looking down at her piece of paper she had with her. "'Jenkin's Rum'. It seems business would be boom-boom-boom, but Keegan here is on an eviction notice. Guy is going to be kicked out of his nice penthouse suite in a week if he doesn't come up with some money."

"Michael probably paid him or promised to pay him if he got access to the airport. Alright, let's head down there," I said. Everyone looked at me confused. "What?"

"We can't just go down there without a reason. I mean, the police won't like us just coming in and investigating parts of their city," Morgan answered.

"You think I care about that?" I replied and looked up a little bit. Will walked quickly into the conference room with Anderson running to catch up with him.

"Where the hell is she?!" Will said in a raised tone. Morgan stood up and looked to Will.

"Look, man, we are looking for her," he simply said.

"That doesn't answer my question! Is she with him?" Will asked, pointing to the picture of Michael on the screen.

"What about him?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"I know what he tried to do to her!" He shouted. Anderson entered the room. "Cruz told me everything. Where is she?!"

"Sir, you need to come with me, now," Anderson said firmly, putting his hand on Will's shoulder. Will shook him off and came up to me, staring me right in the eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell Henry whenever he asks 'Where's Mommy'? Huh?" he asked quietly. "How do I answer that?"

"Will, listen," I said calmly. "we are not going to stop until we find her. We aren't going to rest, eat, or do _anything_ else until she is back here. The best thing you can do right now is be there with Henry."

"No way in hell. I'm coming with you guys and strangling this sonuvabitch when we find him," he said quietly once again.

"Will, JJ wouldn't want that. She'd want you with Henry, keeping him calm. That's your role, as a father. Henry needs you right now," I said. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Will's rigid body loosen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok," he said, breathing out heavily. He started to walk out, but turned back to look at me. "But you call me and update me, ok? I deserve to know."

"I will," I said, not really wanting to be the one to call him if something were to happen to JJ.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hotch's POV)

Six and a half hours gone

"Good news," Rossi said, hanging up his phone. He sat across from me on the plane, with Prentiss next to him and Blake next to me. "Houston PD will be assisting us when we get down there."

"Really? How'd you swing that?" Morgan asked.

"Let's just say it involved two dozen signed copies of one of my books and a local book reading for Houston, but that's not really important right now," Rossi replied with a small smirk. I shook my head, knowing that we were never supposed to bribe people. But I didn't really care at this point. Whatever we had to do to get JJ back is what we were going to do. The small TV on the plane popped to life and Garcia appeared on it, waiting for instructions.

"Garcia, do Michael or Keegan have any private properties owned in their names down there?" I asked her. She typed on her keyboard and shook her head.

"Nada," Garcia sighed.

"Well, we know one of them has a place down there, probably by the water for an ocean escape for a plan B," Blake said.

"There are over 100 different properties just in the Houston vicinity alone, not to mention all the ones on the water, and-" Reid rambled, but I interrupted.

"Not really helping, Reid," I grumbled.

"Somewhere secluded. Not in the city, or even near it. But probably relatively close to the airport. They won't risk long transport in a car or on land," Prentiss mentioned.

"Maybe Michael has a property in another name?" Blake asked.

"Garcia, do a search of private properties within a ten mile radius of the airport that are also near the Gulf and that are secluded," I said. "Also, search which of those property owners have the initials "M.H."

"No M.H's," she said. "But..."

"What?" I asked.

"Keegan just recently got a bunch of money in his bank. Seven payments of $9,750," she said quickly.

"Just under $10,000, which would require the government to investigate further into the withdrawal," Morgan said.

"Can we find out where he got this money from?" I asked.

"From one 'Mitchell Hawk'... M.H," she said slowly. "He got that money from an international account that originated from the Middle East. That's as far as I can look into it, though."

"Well, that's either one hell of a coincidence or we now know that Michael did definitely pay Keegan," Rossi said.

"Garcia, keep looking for any places where they could've taken JJ. Also, look into any suspicious bank activity between Keegan and 'Mitchell'." I said.

"Got it, got it," she said and the screen went black.

"When we land, Morgan and Prentiss go find Keegan and bring him in for questioning. Blake and Reid, go to the airport with some of the local PD and look for anything that could tell us where they went. Dave, you and I will go to the station and inform all the remaining officers of what is happening and start narrowing down properties," I announced. "But, as of now, everyone get some rest. There won't be any of that when we get down to Houston. Rest up now, and we'll sleep again when JJ is back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(JJ's POV)

Ten hours gone

I stared up at the ceiling, laying on a bed. I had no idea where I was. I woke up here just minutes ago. I finally worked up the strength to sit up and found myself in a bedroom. It's pretty large, with an open door leading to a bathroom and another door, probably leading out of the room and into the rest of the house. I got off the bed and my eyes were drawn to the window in the room that was the only source of light. I looked out of it and saw flat, green grass with a barn nearby, stables, and a river a little farther down. I backed away from the window and went to the bathroom. Inside was a toilet, a sink, and a shower with shampoo and conditioner inside. I looked in the medicine cabinet and only found a toothbrush with toothpaste, floss, and Advil. Underneath the sink was deodorant, a small makeup bag filled with mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, and concealer, a hairdryer, and a straightener. Nothing sharp, heavy, or close to a weapon. I exited the bathroom and went over to the closed door. I grabbed the knob and turned it, but wasn't surprised when I found out that it was locked. I angrily slammed my hand against the wall and sighed. I ran my hand through my hair and went back to the window. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when the window opened, no problem. A warm breeze filled the room as I looked down the window. Decorative pebbles were at the bottom of the 8-or-so-foot drop along with a wooden deck a little beyond the pebbles. I pursed my lips as I thought about how I should get out of here. The sun was just rising, so it was probably early in the morning. Maybe Hastings and his men were still asleep. As I continued to think about my escape, a truck came into view on my left. I ducked my head back in the window and shut it as quickly as I could. The truck pulled up to a stop, still within my view. Three men exited and two of them started to walk towards where my room was, while the other walked towards the barn. I immediately recognized one of them as Hastings and I furrowed my brows in anger. The other man was someone I didn't recognize, but he looked looked a bit like Hastings. I faintly heard them talking, but couldn't make out any of the words. I slowly opened the window just barely and heard their words clearer.

"...the store tomorrow. Tell him to get some canned foods and packaged foods. Oh, and coffee too," Hastings said. I'd recognize his voice anywhere. "I think she likes coffee."

"I still don't get why you brought her," the other voice said, sounding a bit annoyed. "You never mentioned her when we were discussing all this. She's a federal agent. It just draws more attention to you guys."

"But she's leverage. Even if they do find us, they won't make a move while we have her," Hastings replied. Their footsteps sounded closer. "Plus, she is insanely beautiful. And she's finally all mine now." Goosebumps formed when I heard his last sentence.

"I'll be the judge of that," the other voice laughed. "Why don't you introduce me to her today?"

"Will do. But, as for your money, I deposited..." Hastings said, but his voice, along with their footsteps, faded away and became inaudible once more. I heard a door open, then close, and heard faint voices downstairs. I slowly closed the window and got back into bed, deciding that I would attempt my escape tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(JJ's POV)

Thirteen hours gone

My eyes shot open when I heard someone knocking on the door. I looked at the wall clock and it was about 8:15 in the morning. I slowly sat up just as Hastings entered the room, carrying a plastic bag. He set it down next to the dresser and I saw that it was filled with clothes.

"Good morning," he smiled. I simply stared at him as he chuckled a little. "Hope you're not too mad to eat. You haven't eaten in over half a day. C'mon, there's food downstairs."

"I'm good," I said, getting out of bed. I started to walk to the bathroom, but Hastings grabbed my arm tightly. I stood frozen for a second, not knowing what to do.

"You really should eat something," he insisted, still smiling a little. I tugged my arm, but his grip was solid.

"Let go of me," I said bitterly. He looked down at my arm and back up at me. His iron grip released and my arm throbbed.

"Come down and eat something. I know you're hungry," he said again. I crossed my arms and sighed. I felt my stomach rumble and felt an empty pain in my abdomen.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. Hastings moved back so I could exit the room and I walked through the doorway, and turned left to go down a flight of stairs. I continued down the hallway that left the stairs and found myself in a kitchen. Two men sat at the table. One was one of the men from back in DC and the other was the one talking to Hastings earlier this morning. He caught my eye and stood up from the table. I tensed up as he came up to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jennifer, is it?" he asked. I took a shaky breath and didn't say anything. He looked a little up and to the left of me. I felt Hastings standing behind me. "You weren't lying," he said and looked back at me. "I'm Keegan, Michael's brother." He held out his hand and I turned to the side and walked to the counter. I grabbed a piece of bread and an apple and sat at the counter, facing away from everyone.

"Ok then," I heard Keegan laugh a little. "I'm going to head to work."

"See you later, Keeg," I heard Hastings say. I still didn't turn around and instead took a bite out of the apple. The piece of fruit hit my stomach my empty stomach and I took another bite. I heard a door open and close and a car start faintly. Hastings came up to the other side of the counter and faced me.

"Someone is going to the store today," he said to me. "You want anything?"

"No," I quickly replied and took another bite out of the apple.

"Well..." He said and looked around me and at the other man sitting at the table. He lowered his voice "I mean, do you need anything." I knew what he meant, but had an idea.

"Yes. I need some..." I started to talk, but lowered my voice. "Tampons and pads. And also a razor would be nice. And not the disposable ones. I need a nice, new one."

"Ok. I'll make sure to let them know," he smiled, thinking I had started to open up. Thinking I needed a razor for grooming. But, I had other ideas for the razor.

/

(Morgan's POV)

Fourteen hours gone

"We need to speak to Keegan Hastings," I said, holding up my badge to the woman at the front desk of Jenkins Rum Headquarters.

"Ok. I'll let him know he's needed down here," the woman said. I nodded in thanks and stepped back a little bit. Prentiss followed, but she had a worried look on her face.

"You ok?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded slowly. My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that Hotch was calling me. I picked it up and stepped away for a little bit.

"Yeah, Hotch?" I answered.

"Reid and Blake can't search the airport without a warrant," he said angrily.

"What?!" I shouted. People nearby looked at me and I went into the nearby men's room. "What do you mean? How was there not enough evidence?"

"The judge thinks the seven deposits isn't enough to connect it to Michael Hastings. There's not one shred of evidence Michael is even alive besides Cruz's story, but that's not solid evidence."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, sharing in Hotch's anger.

"You and Prentiss need to get Keegan to talk. Otherwise, this will be a whole lot more difficult."

"Got it," I sighed and hung up.

/

Hey guys! I've been trying to get at least 1 chapter out each day. If you guys want me to update quicker, just let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Morgan's POV)

Fourteen hours gone

I exited the restroom and walked back over to Prentiss.

"That is him, right over there," the woman at the front desk said, pointing to a man in a polo shirt with khakis walking towards us.

"Thank you, Kim," he said to the receptionist. "Can I help you two?"

"I'm Agent Morgan, with the FBI, and this is Agent Prentiss. We'd like to ask you a few questions," I told him.

"Ok. We can talk in here, if you'd follow me," he said, walking past us. Prentiss and I followed him into a conference room and he sat on one side of the long table. Prentiss sat directly across from him and I sat one seat to the left of her.

"What can I do for you, agents?" He asked calmly. I opened the file I had with me and the first thing I picked up was a photo of JJ. I slowly set it on the table and slid it towards Keegan.

"One of our agents, Jennifer Jareau, was abducted," I told Keegan. "She was taken by her abductors to, we believe, near Houston."

"Ok?" Keegan said, confused.

"What can you tell me about your brother, Michael?" I asked. Keegan looked down sadly.

"He was killed three years ago in the Middle East..." He said slowly.

"Except, he wasn't," Prentiss said. I pulled out a picture of Tivon Askari and set it on the table.

"That man and your brother abducted that agent," I said.

"My brother is dead. If you are suggesting he had anything to do with your missing friend, you're mistaken," Keegan said defensively.

"Where did this flight depart from and when?" I asked, pulling up the flight plan that was most-likely carrying JJ.

"How should I know? I do not own this company," Keegan simply answered.

"You recently had a random deposit in your bank account from one 'Mitchell Hawk'," Prentiss said. "What was that about?"

"An old friend," Keegan answered coolly. "He was an old highschool buddy. Told him about my...money troubles...and he lent me a little money to get me back on my feet. Where is this all going?"

"Wanna hear what we think?" I asked. He shrugged. "You found out Michael was alive a while ago and he hears about your money troubles and company airport. He offers you money. That's where the deposit came from. He abducts two agents to get information and you offer the airport as an escape. Was I spot on? You become an accomplice to international crime if they leave the country."

"You are insane. My brother. Is. Dead," Keegan said angrily. Sweat collected on his forehead nervously. "I think you both should go now. You're wasting your time." He started to get up, but Prentiss spoke up.

"Do you know what your brother and his partner did to this agent?" She said without looking up. Her eyes were on the picture of Askari. I looked over at Keegan and he stopped walking towards the door.

"My brother is dead," he said again.

"They tortured her, using water, shocks, and psychological torture," she said angrily. She looked over at Keegan now. "You're brother tried to rape Jennifer." The color drained from Keegan's face as he nervously swallowed. "He's sick, Keegan. If they get away and out of the country, my friend, Jennifer, will be vulnerable and defenseless. He will do...whatever...he wants with her. She is strong, but she won't be able to handle it." Prentiss said, a tear leaving her eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Keegan said, erasing the look of surprise from his face. "I wish I could help, but Michael's dead." He exited the room quickly and I looked over at Prentiss, whose single tear turned into a sob.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry, I have been busy lately and some family news came up so I haven't had time to write. But I'll post another one or two parts tomorrow!

/

Chapter 9

(Morgan's POV)

Fourteen hours gone

"It's ok," I said, turning my chair and hugging Emily. I felt her push her face in my shoulder and her tears turned part of my shirt wet.

"Who knows what-he's doing-to her," she said between sobs. I broke from the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"We will find her. We are going to prove Keegan is involved in all of this," I encouraged. "You saw his face. He didn't know what his brother did to JJ. That'll cause conflict and maybe give JJ the chance to escape or buy us more time." Emily nodded and exhaled deeply, carefully wiping under her eyes and opening them wide to dry her eyes. I stood up from my chair and pulled out my phone. Emily stood up as well and I opened the exit for her and followed right behind her. I dialed Garcia's number and she picked up.

"Any news, Chocolate Thunder?" She said eagerly. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a little. She called me a nickname, so I could tell she was a little more relaxed and felt positive.

"Hey, BabyGirl," I replied. "I need you to pull up Keegan's high school classes and see if you can find a 'Mitchell Hawk'."

"Ummm..." She said slowly. "There wasn't even a 'Mitchell Hawk' at the school."

"So he lied. Listen, I'm asking for a lot here. I need you to find all of the casual places Keegan went to within the past year. Michael probably came back to the States around then. Look at camera footage and see if Michael is with him. We need to find proof he's alive and Keegan knows about it."

"Got it. It'll take time," she said. "but shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, baby," I said and hung up.

/

(JJ's POV)

Sixteen hours gone

"I got your stuff right here," Hastings said, walking in through the door of my room. I bit my inner cheek in frustration from his lack of privacy awareness, but eagerly sat up. He handed out a bag and I sat on the edge of the bed. I quickly grabbed the bag and looked in it to see the contents I had asked for. My eyes lingered on the razor.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I looked up at him as he laughed a little. He reached out and grabbed the bag from my hands and tossed it to the side. I tensed up as he sat down next to me. I looked right at him as he teasingly moved my hair behind my ears. I wouldn't look away and give him the satisfaction of feeling powerful. I would try to stare as long as I could to diminish his confidence. It didn't seem to falter, though, as he leaned in to kiss me. I shifted uncomfortably and looked down to avoid his lips reaching mine.

"You know," he said, grabbing my chin and forcing my head back up. "The longer you don't accept you being here, the easier it'll be to kill you if the time comes." I nervously swallowed as he put a hand on my cheek and brought it to the back of my head. He leaned in again and I took a deep breath and reluctantly kissed him back. I felt him kiss me harder and I complied, again, unwillingly. He slowly pushed me down onto the bed and my back was on the bed. He got on top of me and I felt his rough lips on my neck as he started to tug on the first button of my shirt. I felt like I was back on the plane, except this time I wasn't restricted by any drugs or restrained by any restraints. I took a deep breath, and when Hastings lifted his head to kiss me on the lips again, I took the opportunity and my fist connected with his jaw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(JJ's POV)

Sixteen hours gone

I ignored the pain in my fist as Hastings fell to the side. I took the chance I had and ran for the open door. I became angry at myself for a second for leaving the razor behind, but the thought was erased by the adrenaline flowing through me and my heart beating a mile a minute. I flew down the stairs and ran straight ahead and towards what seemed to be the front door. I felt my hands just touch the knob before two hands grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back. I fell backwards, sliding on the wood floor and my head hit the wall that stopped my movement. My vision focused in an out, but I saw that the hands that stopped me weren't Hastings, but Askari's. His dark eyes angrily looked down at me as he brought his foot back and kicked me in the side. A screaming pain erupted, as the side he happened to kick was my already pained side. I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling out as Askari's eyes darted to something to the side. Hastings came from around the corner, holding his jaw.

"Thought you said you'd have her under control," Askari said, angrily but calmly. I winced at the throbbing pain in my head as I angrily glared up at Askari.

"She just..." Hastings said slowly as he opened his mouth and stretched it out. "Caught me off guard. Won't happen again." Hastings roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I tugged against him, but that just earned a kick to the back of my knee. My legs collapsed underneath me. I stumbled back to my feet as Hastings dragged me back up the stairs and back to my bedroom, which felt more like a prison. He caught my other arm and pushed me into the room. He walked in and closed the door behind him. I stumbled back and caught myself before I fell. Hastings got closer, and through my hazy vision, I saw his arm move and swing towards me. His fist slammed into my stomach and it felt like all the air in me escaped. My legs gave way and I was on my knees. The pain helped my vision focus and I found Hastings kneeling in front of me and staring directly at me. He lightly patted my cheek in a mocking way and smiled.

"Don't make me do that again," he said, groaning a little. He held his jaw again and raised his eyebrows at me. "That was pretty hot. I kinda like how you fought back. But," he chuckled a little. "I liked it back in Afghanistan when she just took it. Just stayed silent, or, tried to, at least." I brought my hand underneath my nose to wipe the blood dripping and gave Hastings a confused look. "Nadia," he said with a smirk. "You remember seeing her, dead. Don't you? Yeah...she took it like a champ." I felt anger boil inside me as he smiled even more. "I didn't kill her, though. That would be Askari. But, maybe if she fought back a little," He moved my hair behind my ears. "She'd still be alive. Don't blame yourself, Jennifer."

"You son of a bitch..." I gritted my teeth. I brought my hand up and attempted to hit his nose, but he caught my wrist before I could make contact. He bent it back and I held in the pain.

"You know, Jennifer," he said. He stopped bending my wrist but still held onto it. "I've always had a thing for you, you know. You're strong, smart, you know how to handle yourself. You're also quite beautiful."

"I'm flattered," I sarcastically replied as I tried to free my wrist by pulling against his grip. He still held on tightly.

"And if you can't willingly go through with all this, that's fine. But just know that, whether you like it or not, we will be together. If that means drugging you up every day just to get you to calm down, so be it. But," he said, his tone growing softer. Again, it would have been so soothing if I didn't know what kind of person he really is. "I don't want it to be like that. You've got one more chance to be yourself. Another...mistake...and we are going to have to go with the previously mentioned style. Just keep that in mind." He smiled again and released my wrist. He stood up as he reached in his pocket. "Almost forgot," he said, taking out another orange container filled with white pills. He set it on the table beside the bed. "Painkillers. For real, this time. For your side." He pointed to his own side and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. I grabbed the razor out of the bag and opened the packaging around it. I set it near the bed as I threw the packaging to the side. I stared longingly at the orange container of pills as both my side and head throbbed. The lack of trust of Hastings won over, though, and I angrily threw the container of medication at the wall, the white pills spilling out before I crushed each one with the heel of my shoe.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who wrote a review. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!

/

Chapter 11

(Hotch's POV)

Seventeen hours gone

"How's it going?" Will anxiously asked on the other end of the call. I figured he'd call sooner or later, but I wish it had been later on when we had more solid evidence.

"I'm not going to lie, Will, and say we found everything we need," I sighed into the phone. "But, we are getting closer. As we speak, Garcia is pulling up information on Michael's brother and we will get proof he's involved in this."

"Better than nothing I guess," Will mumbled.

"Listen, I'll call you back when we have more, ok? We just don't have a whole lot to tell you right now."

"Fine. But, please, call when you find strong stuff," he replied and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and rubbed my forehead. I looked at JJ's picture on the whiteboard in the Houston station and shook my head. No matter what, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I didn't want Henry to have to go most of his life without a mom, like Jack. I walked to the conference room where my team sat, looking at files of camera footage.

"How's it going?" I asked, hoping someone had found Keegan with Michael somewhere.

"Nothing so far," Prentiss said tiredly. "But we aren't even halfway through, so there's still a chance."

"I really hope what you said got to him somehow, Em," Morgan sighed.

"So, did he genuinely look surprised?" Blake asked eagerly.

"Yeah. I swear, his face turned white as snow when Prentiss told him about what Michael did to JJ. I don't think he had any idea," Morgan answered. I sat down in between Reid and Morgan and picked up a file, looking over it.

"Hopefully he will confront Michael about it and that'll cause a fight," Rossi said.

"Cruz said that Askari didn't like the idea of JJ being brought. I bet tension is high between the two of them as well," Blake added.

"But, he still agreed quickly. He's loyal to Michael, but Keegan is older. So he won't like taking orders from Michael," I said, tossing the file to the side and grabbing another one.

"The dominant-submissive bond can be as close as a sibling bond. If Keegan were to confront Michael about JJ and things got heated, Askari would likely side with Michael and that could put Keegan at risk," Reid said quickly.

"Morgan and Prentiss, I want you guys back at Keegan's work tomorrow. The work day is almost done, so it won't work today. But, convince him to not trust Michael," I announced.

"He almost seemed a little...angry...when he heard about JJ," Prentiss said. "Let's hope he confronts Michael about JJ tonight and that will be enough to get Keegan to open his eyes."

"If we get him on our side, he could tell us where JJ and Michael are," Rossi said.

"Let's hope that he will cooperate tomorrow," Morgan said hopefully as we all went back to looking over files.

/

(JJ's POV)

Twenty-one hours gone

I shifted again, trying to find a comfortable position of lying down, but found it unsuccessful once again. The pain in my side, my head, and the cuffs around my wrists I earned for fighting back made it impossible to pleasantly lie down. The cuffs were the worst, as they were too tight and clenched my wrists painfully. Hastings advised against them, but Askari was still upset with me and insisted on them. I didn't complain in front of him, though. I guess I'd rather be in cuffs than be dangling from the ceiling and being water boarded by that sick man. I simply turned to my side and pulled the comforter up to my chin, trying to ignore the pain in my body. I closed my eyes, and still didn't open them when I heard the door open. I could tell it was Hastings. I was familiar with the sound of his steps. I continued to close my eyes, pretending to be asleep. I felt him sit on the side of the bed right in front of my stomach as he shook my shoulder lightly.

"Jareau," he said quietly. I continued the act, ignoring him completely. I heard him sigh deeply as he got up again and leave the room briefly. I still kept my eyes closed when I heard him come back in. "I know you're not asleep." I ignored him and kept my eyes closed. I heard him unscrew something and felt him hovering right over me. The next time I breathed in, a pungent odor filled my nose as my eyes widened and I coughed and gagged. "Knew it," he laughed. I continued to cough repulsively as I looked up at him.

"What the hell?" I angrily said through my teeth. I coughed again and breathed in fresh at through my nose, getting my breathing under control.

"Smelling salts," he smiled, shaking the small container in front of him. He screwed the cap back on, careful not to inhale the urine-smelling salts.

"What do you want?" I said, taking in another deep breath.

"It's time for some dinner." He simply said. I slowly got up and walked out of the bedroom, with Hastings trailing close behind me. I went the familiar route, to the kitchen. I sat at my spot at the counter, ignoring Askari and another unfamiliar man. I heard the front door open and saw Keegan come into the kitchen, walking quickly.

"Where's Michael?" He said in an angry and serious tone.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Just letting you all know that I won't be able to post a whole lot, so I'm posting one more part today. Probably a chapter every few days, not every day like usual. My dad is pretty sick and it's just busy with all that's going on. I'll try and post as often as I can, though :)

/

Chapter 12

(JJ's POV)

Twenty-one hours gone

I simply shrugged as Hastings walked in the kitchen.

"What?" Hastings asked Keegan. Keegan glanced at me really quickly and turned back to Hastings.

"We need to talk really quick," he said quietly, but I still heard him. Hastings nodded slowly as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a small container and he put it in the microwave.

"That's for you when it's done," Hastings said, looking at me. I just stared at him as he went back over to Keegan and they exited the kitchen. The microwave beeped a few minutes later and I opened the door. I grabbed the warm container and saw that there was pieces of cut-up steak sitting in the container. I opened a drawer and found silverware laying in their. I grabbed a fork and sat back in my spot at the counter. Askari had already left when he followed Hastings and Keegan out of the kitchen, and the other man went into the backyard. I looked behind me and saw the kitchen empty. I pushed the container of food away from me and gripped my fork tighter. I slowly got up from my seat and crept down the hallway, passing a door on my left and one on my right. I heard voices coming from inside the door on my right and couldn't help but listen.

"...agreed to help, Keeg," I heard Hastings say on the other side of the door. I pushed my ear against the door.

"But I didn't agree for this agent to be here, especially with what you did to her!" Keegan

"Calm down. No one is going to find her," Hastings said in his cool tone.

"I'm not even that worried about that. What you did was fucked up, man!" Keegan said angrily.

"You agreed to help. Doesn't matter what I did. You got your money and your company is saved," Hastings argued back.

"I don't care! What you did is still wrong," Keegan harshly shot back.

"What're you going to do about it?" I heard Askari speak up.

"I-I won't tell anyone, but-" Keegan stuttered out, but Hastings interrupted him.

"But what?" He hissed.

"You...you gotta let her go or something, Michael," Keegan said quickly.

"You kidding?" Michael laughed sarcastically. "If she gets let go, we all go to jail."

"Well, we gotta-"

"I have a better idea," Askari Interrupted. He whispered something that I couldn't hear and I heard Hastings respond with "agreed."

"What are you guys talking ab-" Keegan started to say, but was cut off my a gunshot. I burst into the room, still gripping my fork tightly. Keegan laid limply on the floor, a bloody bullet-hole in his head.

"What're you doing here?!" Askari shouted at me. I looked down in shock at Keegan's lifeless body. He was a hope of getting me out of here. I looked at Hastings in surprise as I found that he was the one holding the gun. I quickly turned around and ran out the room, hearing Askari's and Hastings footsteps behind me. I ran to the front door and swung it open, my legs churning even faster when I breathed in fresh, outdoor air. I looked behind me and saw Hastings and Askari slow their pace a little bit. Just as I turned back around, I felt someone run into me and I got knocked down. I found myself lying on my back on the hot grass and the bright sun just caused my vision to worsen. I brought my head up and saw Hastings and Askari start to walk towards me and a man, who I assumed was a colleague of the two, stood right beside me. I stumbled backwards on all fours, but the man next to me grabbed my arm before I could move back any further. He pulled me up as Askari got closer. He swung his fist and it connected with my cheek. I stumbled to the side, but was kept on my feet by the man holding my arm.

"That's enough," I heard Hastings growl and Askari raised his fist at me again. Askari looked back at Hastings and reluctantly lowered his fist. Through labored breaths, I looked at Hastings in surprise. He defended me from Askari. I spit the metallic taste of blood from my mouth as Hastings grabbed my other arm and guided me back to the house. My feet lazily dragged behind as my vision started to black around the edges. Hastings looked back at me with a concerned look, and I felt my legs collapse and my world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Hotch's POV)

Twenty-two hours gone

"I got it!" Blake said excitedly. She stood up and put the file she just looked at in front of me. A picture of Keegan and Michael sitting at a coffee shop was inside along with Keegan's credit card purchases from the shop.

"We have Cruz's statement, the airplane logs, and now this," I said, looking at my team as they all looked at me. "We can get a warrant, I bet."

"I'll go right now," Morgan said quickly, standing up. I handed him the file and he grabbed the airport logs.

"Try and hurry," I reminded him as he quickly walked out of the room and out of the station. "When he gets that warrant, I want everyone at that airport looking for anything that can help us find out where JJ is. Prentiss, go find the captain and have him gather some officers to help with the search. I want as many people to help tear the place apart."

"On it," she replied and left to go find the captain.

"The rest of you, get ready. We are leaving as soon as Morgan is back," I commanded to the team.

/One hour later/

"What are you all doing here?" A man asked as I exited the car in part of the airport. He wore a jumpsuit and had a name tag on that read 'Quinn'.

"Do you work here?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a janitor here. But, I'm sorry this is private property," he said.

"We're with the FBI and have a search warrant issued to this airport. Were you working here last night around midnight?" I asked him, pulling him to the side as everyone else began their search.

"Uh, yeah, I work from 5 in the evening to 3 in the morning, why?" He asked in a confused manner.

"Did a plane arrive here around that time? Midnight?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, actually. It was weird since planes usually don't come that late, but I didn't think anything of it," he answered.

"Who was on it?" I asked, more frantic now.

"Um...damn, I don't really know who they were. There were a few guys and a girl I think."

"What did they all look like?"

"Most of the guys looked kinda middle-eastern. One of the guys was white, and the girl was a blonde," he said. "What is this all about?"

"Do you have any idea where they went after the plane landed?" I asked.

"No. I saw it land, saw them get out, and went into the break room to grab a snack. I came back into the garage an hour later and they were gone."

"Thanks," I said quickly and went back to find my team, who were searching around the plane. "This was the airport they came to."

"Well, at least we got the right place," Morgan sighed, digging through a tool-box.

"Blake, Rossi, come search the plane with me," I commanded. Blake and Rossi followed me up the plane, where CSU members were already checking for prints and DNA. Prentiss and I went to the back of the plane where two CSU members were talking. They turned around and saw me.

"Sir, we found this," one said, holding out a mug. I put on my gloves and took the cup. "There are traces of alcohol and tea in the cup, and Jennifer Jaraeu's DNA is a match on the top of the mug. And then there's this." He held out a crumpled up paper bag. I uncrumpled it and saw that it was a prescription drug addressed to 'Mitchell Hawk'.

"This is hydroxyzine. It's a prescription sedative used to treat anxiety, but only five were ordered," he said. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Ok?"

"Usually, adults are prescribed this and two will be used. However, someone who doesn't have anxiety or is of a smaller body size with only need half of the pill to feel the effects."

"What're you saying?"

"We found hair on this couch right here. Long, blonde. That was probably from your agent. We found another hair. Short, dark, from a man. And then we found traces of skin and fingerprints on the couch." I realized what he was implying, and felt my stomach twist. I heard Prentiss quickly leave the plane and followed her out to find her throwing up on the ground near the plane. I ceased my brows and went back in the plane and towards the back.

"You think he...raped her? Right there?" I asked the CSU, pointing to the couch.

"I don't know. I definitely think he drugged her with the alcohol and sedative, though, and probably took some advantage of her. But no semen was found on the couch," he replied.

"Alright...thanks," I said slowly. The CSU nodded, gave me a sympathetic look, and went back to his work. I exited the plane to see Morgan rubbing Prentiss on the back as she wiped the vomit from her mouth.

"Have we found anything?" I asked my team.

"Nothing. No addresses, maps, nothing," Rossi sighed. I stifled the urge to show my frustration and just exhaled deeply instead.

"Ok. Keep looking. There's gotta be something," I said encouragingly. Everyone nodded, going back to their searches. I bit my lip once everyone left and truly started to worry about JJ.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(JJ's POV)

1 day gone

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the familiar ceiling of my bedroom. Strangely, my head or side didn't hurt at all. They were simply numb. I sat up quickly, but that just resulted in my head feeling light and my vision blurring uncontrollably. I ignored my vision and stood up from the bed. I couldn't walk to steps before my head felt light again and my legs gave way. I broke the fall with my hands, but that didn't help the loud noise that was caused from me falling. I looked up at the door and saw Hastings come through it. He bent down to my level and carefully helped me up.

"You need to be more careful, Jareau," he said calmly. "Sit down." I quickly looked down and saw the razor still near the bed, part of it tucked away by the comforter hanging down from the bed. I slowly sat back down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Hastings grabbed a plate from the table near the door and held it out to me. I took it from him and saw there was cut up meat on the plate, along with some green vegetable. I took a bite and looked up at Hastings, who quickly exited the room and came back with a bottle of whiskey.

"Why'd you kill your own brother?" I asked slowly, my voice cracking. My vision started to focus a little more and my body felt less numb. Whatever he drugged me with was wearing off.

"He was gonna screw things up," Hastings mumbled as he took a swig of whiskey. "Also, he was a loose end. He had to be tied up sooner or later." Hastings held out the bottle, offering it to me. I almost refused, but had an idea now that the drugs were wearing off. I took the bottle from him and took a sip. The nearly pure alcohol burned my nose and my throat as it went down. He smiled a little as I handed the bottle back to him.

"Still doesn't really justify you shooting him," I said. He handed me the bottle again and I took a sip, not a large amount. I handed him the bottle and he took another large gulp. I finished my plate of food and set it next to the bed, carefully picking up the razor as I leaned down and quickly hid the sharp object under my pillow when Hastings wasn't paying attention.

/Meanwhile/

(Hotch's POV)

I turned the wheel and the car drifted to the right. My cell phone that was hooked up to the car's Bluetooth rang and I answered it after seeing Garcia was calling.

"What have you got, Garcia?" I asked.

"I did what you told me to do and checked up on 'Mitchell's' account and just an hour ago, he deposited three payments of $9,000 to one 'Brady Wallace'. I did some more digging on Brady and turns out he works with Keegan at that rum company place. And I did even more digging and what did I find? Well, I will tell you my friends. Brady owns a farm about ten miles outside of the city and just a few miles from the airport. It's private property."

"That's gotta be where they're hiding out before leaving the country," Morgan said next to me.

"So they have another partner in on all this, too," Prentiss said from the back of the car.

"Garcia, send us the address," I said quickly as I turned on the sirens of the SUV.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(JJ's POV)

Minutes later

I gave a fake giggle as Hastings talked on. Every time I did that, he smiled deviously. He believed it; he thought I was drunk.

"And then that's when Keegan thought it'd be a good idea to hit the ball right into the neighbor's' window," Hastings laughed. I forced a laugh again.

"What happened after that?" I asked, slurring my words on purpose.

"He got his ass kicked, not only by our neighbors, but by my dad as well," he smiled as I laughed stupidly again.

"That's too funny," I said as I smiled. I lazily looked down as I felt Hastings stare land on me. I subtly looked back up at him as he stood up and sat close next to me on the bed.

"We are leaving tomorrow for the Middle East," he said seriously, still eyeing me. I hid my fear as I still smiled stupidly a little.

"Ok...?" I asked, giggling. He put his arm around me as I tried not to tense up.

"I thought we could kill a little time..." He said slowly as he took off his jacket and threw it to the side. I nervously gulped as I hid it with another wasted laugh. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back with no hesitation, but wasn't proud. I knew I had to to avoid being drugged up again, but I still get like this was not fair to Will. The thought of him made me think of Henry, and that's when I broke from the kiss to hold back a tear.

"What's wrong?" I heard Hastings grumble. I couldn't give up that act now. Not that he was just letting his guard down. I shook my head sloppily.

"Nothing," I slurred. He leaned back in and kissed me as he forced me on my back and he was on top of me. I uncomfortably shifted a little as he kissed my neck repeatedly. I slowly brought my arm up towards my pillow and gripped the razor. I slowly slid my hand from under the pillow, while still gripping the weapon.

"Hastings," I slurred. He looked up from my neck and at me as I brought the razor up. He caught my arm just before I reached his neck and tried to wring the razor from my fingers. He started to push my arms down, turning the razor on me. Before it could reach my neck, I brought my leg up and kneed his back hard. He released my arms in pain as I punched his nose. Blood gushed from his nose as he hit me in the cheek. I gritted my teeth through the pain and brought the razor up. It grazed his face as I kicked him off of me. I sat up just as he regained his balance and he caught me by surprise of how quick he regained himself. He ripped the razor from my hand and threw it over his shoulder. His large hands then wrapped around my throat, cutting off any air trying to enter. I gasped, my eyes feeling as if they'd bulge out of my head. I choked and gasped for air as I weakly hit his arms as an attempt for him to release me. Just as I started to drift out of consciousness, he released me and got off the bed. I leaned forward and went into a coughing fit, trying to compose my breathing and regain my full vision. My breathing began to return as I looked up and saw Hastings pick up his jacket from the floor and pull out a syringe from the pocket. He met my eye and was fuming with anger. He quickly walked over to me as I prepared to fend him off. He hit me in the side and that caused me to bend over in pain.

"Stupid bitch," Hastings muttered as he grabbed my arm. "Maybe this'll teach you a lesson." I felt him insert the needle and the ever-so familiar liquid flow through me. I closed my eyes, expecting to pass out, but found I was still awake. All my limbs felt heavy, though, and I realized he only sedated me. Which meant he wanted me awake for whatever was going to come next. He wiped the blood from his nose as he deviously smiled at me. "I guess I kind of owe you a baby," he laughed as he got on top of me once again.

/Meanwhile/

(Hotch's POV)

"Morgan, Prentiss, go in through the back. Reid, Blake, in the side. Dave, you and I will enter through the front," I told everyone as we gathered in front of the house at the farm. SWAT was on scene with us and a small team went with each of us. I went to the front door as everyone else went they were told. I looked back at the SWAT members with me and Rossi and they all nodded. I kicked open the door and we all breached.

"FBI!" I shouted at an unfamiliar person. He was middle-eastern. He put his hands up as I heard Morgan and Prentiss shout the same thing down the hall. I cuffed the man and a SWAT member took him outside. I saw another SWAT member taking Askari outside.

"Where is she?" I asked angrily.

"They aren't here," Askari simply said. I could tell he was lying, however. The SWAT member took him outside as I followed Morgan and Prentiss upstairs. I nodded to a door at the far end of the hall and they both went to it. Morgan kicked the door open. We all entered, and found Michael holding a gun to JJ's head. Her eyes were barely open and she looked limp.

"Put it down!" Morgan shouted. Hastings looked at JJ and smiled a little. He tossed his gun forward and held his hands up. Prentiss and I knelt down and helped JJ up as Morgan cuffed Hastings.

"Sorry, asshole. Not getting away," Morgan said as he pushed on the cuffs as far as they could go.

"It's alright. She won't be able to get over this," Hastings smiled as he nodded towards JJ.

"Get him out of here," Morgan grumbled as he handed Hastings off to two SWAT members. JJ slowly looked at me and Prentiss and gave a labored sigh.

"Thank god you're ok!" Prentiss smiled as JJ smiled back.

"Cmon, let's get you downstairs," I told JJ as Prentiss and I helped her out of the house. We led her to an ambulance and got a medic to get her a gurney. I pulled out my phone and dialed Will's number.

"Aaron?" He said once he picked up.

"We got her Will. She's ok," I smiled.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked. I gave the phone to JJ and she smiled once she heard Will.

"Yeah...I'm ok..." She said slowly, still under the effects of whatever Hastings gave her. "How is he?" She said to Will. "Can you put him on?...Hey, buddy." I smiled as I realized she was talking to Henry. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'll be home in a few days, ok, bud? Yeah...love you too. Miss you." She handed me back my phone as she caught my eye, a tear forming.

"Thank you, Aaron," she sighed. I nodded, as I closed her ambulance doors.

/

The end! I hope you guys liked this story. I know the ending kinda sucked but I didn't know how else to end it lol. I liked writing this "What if" story so I'll probably do more like this. Give me suggestions of stories you guys wanna see like a "what if this happened" or "what if this didn't happen" and I'll write it if I like the idea. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Go check out part 2 to this story! It's called 'A Second Chance'! Please go check it out of you liked 'Trophy'


End file.
